neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Comical Christmas
"Farley, how many french fries do you think I can fit in my mouth?" Personality Comical (CO-ME-CAL) Christmas (X-MAS) Is the primary antagonist in Part 7: Plastic Spider Run, and has small cameos in other stories through out the time line, but due to his many disguises, is never found or noticed. Born during his Canons Civil War, Comical has been weathered by war and pranks by his commie neighbors, leaving only a hollow husk of desire for control left. How ever once met with his friends or loved ones shows his true homo-erotic colors. Appearance Comical is an above average height standing at 6 foot 2 inches, he wears a half zipped up purple/pink? jacket with the bottom opened revealing white-gray pants and under shirt. Along with this he style his hair extensions in spheres and sports knock-off Tommy Dickles ''Shades, but edited to fit with his color scheme. Synopsis Born during the Spooky Civil War of Startle-Side IL. Comical Christmas was introduced to blood shed at an early age, but since he was a baby he didn't actually care. How ever at the tender age of like 12 maybe, his father Comedic Christmas gave him a note saying he can only read it once he was dead. Luckily for the young Comical would happen three minutes later when Comedic was drafted and then shot on the porch by his Commie Neighbors. Reading the note Comical soon found out he was not of the biological Christmas blood-line. Infatuated Comical went out into the world to find his true place in life, like that one Disney movie Tarzan. The Desert Draft Being drafted not only six minutes later from his fathers draft, Comical Christmas was sent out into the unforgiving deserts of IL. After taking a quick walk through the area Comical and his group of young strapping lads where ambushed by Tusked Raiders and only he was left alive because some how, out of ALL THE PLACES IN THE DESERT, HE SOME HOW MANAGED TO LAND ON '''THE ONE FUCKING SPOT THAT HAD THE FUCKING DEUS EX MACHINA ON IT!' Comical Christmas landed on the kidney of one of the few Saint. Nick Corps Parts ''and was given the stand ability Too Late For Me, later shortened to 2L84ME. First Interaction with Fright Side Ditching the War-Effort Comical Christmas used 2L84ME to travel to the nearest canon which (unfortunate to the canon) happened to be his canons parallel universe, Fright Side. Stalking the exploits of the NSGM crew, he grew an obsession and had a jont through Fright Side, for further information, watch that one scene from a Nightmare Before Christmas where Jack travels canons. Noting how similar the canons where Comical knew he could use this to conquer his Canon and then ''OTHER ''canons. Before sending off he 'borrowed' three items from the Alt. Canon, the official NSGM Security blanket, Tommy Dickles extra pair of cool shades, and the Strange Stone Gun. Presidency over Startle-Side IL. Going in and out between the canons Comical Christmas used the knowledge gained from 2L84ME's powers and exterminated, allied and kissed ass to all the right people, placing him in the comfy spot of President over Startle-Side, where his first decree was that only he can be president, quickly leading the new tyranny of Startle-Side. Plastic Spider Run After numerous innings with the Alt. Canon, Comedic Christmas knew he would only be able to have the power to obtain both of his desires, New World Canon, and his true identity, or at least confirmation that he was Tommy Dickles Alt. Canon counter part. Speculating on how he would achieve this power he looked at the Saint. Nick kidney and realized that there had to be a full corpse some where, but having some brain cells left from leaving his head in the microwave, he knew if he went out looking for him the protagonists of this canon would come and halt his plans. To get two birds with one stone he made plans for a nation wide race, dubbed the ''Plastic Spider Run (JUST LIKE THE TITLE NAME!) ''he knew he would gather any protagonists and also will have cover while he dug up ancient Native burial grounds for the corpse parts. Easily picking out the main protagonists by their Alt. Canon counterparts. Sending his canon antagonists, who in all honestly at this point weren't ''all ''that bad until Comical got his hands on them. Comical gathered his Canons ''Jimmy Brando Jimo Brando ''and the counter ''Farley Sweet, ''Farley Sweepstakes. ''The comedic duo went after the only active protagonists in this canon, ''Hannah Barbarah, ''and ''Chex Maniac '' Ch. 1 Seen with Calf Strong (Alt. Canon of Strongarm) on his little caboose, over reacting to his watch blinking, his slams his fist on the table and declares The Plastic Spider Run to begin like the little autismo he is. Ch. 3 Arguing about cartoons with Farley and not much else. Abilities -Get Around: With his NSGM security blanket wrapped around him, Comical Christmas can teleport to and Alt. Canon and even bring back or send items between canons. -C2-XMAS: Basically the same thing as 2L84ME but now has mass teleportation. -Christmas Over Canon: God Mode. Trivia He beat Peggy Hillery Clinton in the 2016 Presidency race. He can fit 43 french fries Executed the Hambuglar for identity theft Category:Overpowered Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Antagonists Category:Alt. Canon